


All of the stars

by issa_asdf



Series: I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you. [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, hurt/angst, major death character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issa_asdf/pseuds/issa_asdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions can go wrong, specially when there's a bit of HYDRA involved. </p><p>Jemma never thought that this one could go the baddest ever, and that she'll never get her life back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the stars

I meet her five years ago. She is- was a bit taller than me, had tanned skin and the biggest pair of chocolate eyes you'd ever seen. Her name? Skye, and every time she said mine it was like an angel called me upon from heaven... Maybe that's why she got back so soon. Too soon.

  
I love her, present tense. Because she had a way to tell me that she loved me back in the most weird ways, seeing our story from outside, she encrypted my research with coordinates, she took me to Brazil a couple of times when we were supposed to be doing research about Hydra -it was free time as Coulson said so she took advantage-, she painted my bunk in the Bus and even got us an apartment in South California for when we were "doing research", hell she even went with Ward just to save us from... Whatever he had planned. And I love her back -still present tense-, to the most far away galaxy and back. Our love was like a black hole that consumed everything bad, and evil and- everything that could hurt us. But not death.

We were on a mission the day I lost her. We were in Europe, trying to track down another of Hydra's head. One from the Irish division, I don't remember his name. By that time we were working with some of the avengers. Tony had us practically saved with the guns, Natasha and Clint helped us with some intelligence operations, and Steve did pep talks to the cadets back in the Academy. Meanwhile us plus agent Hill were the ones trying to catch every head of Hydra... And then we found Deathlock again. This time he was in company of Garret and some Asian guy related to Hydra. "The dark side of the Empire" she said. Our friend Leo looked at her and said that in our case Darth Vader was a red face instead of a dark mask. And then we were opening the gates of the SHIELD facility that Hydra had under control, it was this little bunker in the middle of Europe, 3 days away from Barcelona.

When we got there, and saw the scene Skye sighed contently and I knew she was thinking about the sky, i remember looking at her and smile tenderly. Here she was, my girlfriend; who had to said something funny when she was nervous; whose lower lip trembled at the thought of losing me; whose favorite time of the day was night because- because she said that someday we would be up there looking back at the earth, being just a thought. That someday we'd have kids, and that our kids would be brilliant. And that she'll find her parents and tell them that she was good, that she was fine and that she was no harm. She said she picked her name after learning that when the universe was originated it was due to a big mass of energy and dirt. And she wanted to be like that, that's mass of energy. Hence why the name Skye.  
  
Skye said a lot of stuff, really. She looked at me once at 2 am when we were in south Cali -supposedly doing research- and out of the blue asked me if I wanted to be her wife. And then she looked at me and apologetically said that it wasn't a propose, she just was asking due of curiosity. She said it giving me time to compose myself, I breathed deeply and said that yes, someday. Not to far but not too close in our future.  
  
But back to the point; we were in a bunker, no more big than Providence back in Canada. And we were outnumbered, 10 to 1. So if we were fiv- seven. Counting Trippet and Hill. They were at least a thousand. We didn't saw it coming, they were thousands, and had more weaponry than us, and- they had Deathlock. And he shoot aiming to one of the team, and- Skye, my stubborn Skye, she put herself between Coulson and the device that Deathlock had shoot. When the thing made contact with her skin it released a deathly load of static. It killed her almost immediately, the last thing she said was look at me and mutter my name. And then I crumbled. I lost her, and she'll never be back. And- what was I going to do without her? Or without her smile? I couldn't go back home, home as in our apartment In South California, and i couldn't go back to the bus because both places had her scent, had heard her laugh and had seen her smile. And- we had pictures in the walls, pictures if our vacations in Ontario, of the time we went to Vegas and she tried to seduce me and get us wasted so we could get married. Pictures of every step we did together.   
  
I ended up going home two weeks after the Barcelona mission, i had talked to my parents and they said that they were sorry, which wad true because since they knew her story they decided to adopt her, and since she was my girlfriend... Well... We were practically married for my parents. They came to the funeral, i was with Leo and Coulson. Both of them left when my parents showed up, my mum looked at me and i broke again -later Leo would tell me that I sounded like a little kid who broke into sobs-, mum just held me crying with me. If Skye thought ever that she didn't had a family she never told me, but she said that between Phillip, Leo, Melinda, my parents and me she felt home, and that she was happy with that.  
  
Months after that we located another bunker in the same context that we did back there. This time I shooted Deathlock first

**Author's Note:**

> on a side note I'm never mixing Ed Sheeran's songs and AoS again. Maybe. And my friends hated me, really really hated me, when they read this for the first time. I'm going to hell either way so. 
> 
> Anyways, last time I published something AoS related I had a... major surprise when I looked at the hits "She says..." got. Thank you, really, to whoever takes the time to read this


End file.
